Elemental Pentacle
This page is currently under construction. Please be patient. The elemental pentacle is a balance between elements present in all Class One worlds. Many beings are afflicted with one or more of them however only spiritually aware beings may draw power from them. In addition, the Class One worldly cycle dictates that beings with a physical body are naturally aligned with fire whilst those without are aligned with void, however this bond does not affect or reflect any individual being. The merging of two or more of the five base or primary elements creates hybrid elements which minority races and more powerful beings are more able to relate to than larger races. Whilst certain races are often more frequently afflicted with one elemental power than another, the bond between a person and an element is not decided by their race, but rather their spirit magic. Bonds are also not limited to one element per person, and people may connect with several elements, drawing their power both separately and simultaneously. In fact, the majority of powerful spiritually aware beings are bonded to a minimum of two. When a being has developed connections with a specified combination of elements, they are said to have transcended. Commonly those with less power than a transcended being can no longer sense the reiatsu of the afflicted. Representation The five primary elements are commonly perceived to represent the five aspects of Class One worlds, whilst secondary and tertiary elements are viewed as subcategories of the base elements, despite actually being hybrids and therefore more powerful. This may be because of the association between minority races and hybrid elements. The five primary elements and their representations are: *Air as gas *Water as liquid *Earth as solid *Fire as life (physical existence) *Void as death (soul existence) The commencing three are seen to make up the physical world and the remaining two are viewed as the spiritual cycle which takes place in its dimensions. For more on the spiritual cycle, otherwise known as the cycle or destruction and creation or the cycle of rebirth, see: The Cycle of Destruction and Creation. Drawing on Elemental Power The elements within the elemental pentacle are naturally in balance with one another and they are what keep all Class One worlds stable and prevent their collapse. A being with affliction to an element however is able to charge themselves to an element independently, disregarding the worldly flow which bonds beings to either the element of fire or void. This imbalance in elemental attributes develops into the reiryoku used by all spiritually aware beings. To draw power from an afflicted element is in essence to create a firmer bond between the afflicted and the element(s) to which they are bonded. Increasing the strength and dept of the bond generally allows for a greater maximum reiryoku. Despite the elemental pentacle being the core balance of all Class One worlds, few beings are aware of its existence and the development of a being with their bonds is most commonly unconscious and instinctual. Hollow Shinigami Quincy Naturebring Fullbring Frequent Affinity Affinity between a person and an element is dictated by their compatibility. Non-spiritually aware beings can also possess an affinity towards an element, however they cannot draw any power from it unless they develop their own reiryoku. Non-spiritually aware humans who are afflicted with an element are more likely to gain awareness than those who aren't. Spirit Magic Main article: Spirit Magic The compatibility between and element and a person relies heavily on their Spirit Magic. Spirit magic is in essence the soul of a person which is constructed from the three points: *Knowledge **Those with greater knowledge can master elements requiring skill. *Will **Those with greater will can control more difficult to manipulate elements. *Emotion **Those with greater emotion can power the fiercer elements. For the development of spirit magic and the difference between it and personality, see: Spirit Magic Common Race Affinities The reason for common race affinities is due to the major races belonging to a similar balance as the elemental pentacle (for more see: Race Pendulum). Each race's members are more inclined towards certain characteristics and a general average provides overall race affinities. Minority races that are commonly the descendants from two or more larger races are able to associate with hybrid elements with greater ease as their ancestors' afflictions become combined within them. Despite affliction to more complex elements, minority races are frequently less powerful as members have less chance to cultivate their powers. Races which fight using weapons, objects and similar items - for example Shinigami use Zanpacto - have a greater spread of characteristics. This is because a balance between a person and their item exists in the form of yin and yang where the common traits of a being's race which aren't possessed by the item's holder are possessed by the item's spirit (e.g. a Zanpacto spirit). A less common example of this is a Hollow's mask, as a mask's spirit is the hollow itself. Usually a clear demonstration of this can only be seen in hybrid beings (different to transcended beings). ''List of Common Race Affinities 'Soul' Spiritually aware *Shinigami **Water *Hollow **Fire **Void *Bount* **Water **Air **Storm *Hell (being)* **Water **Fire **Void **Lightning **Dark/Shadow **Earth Non-spiritually aware *Plus **Nature/Void/Air/Water 'Living' Spiritually aware *Quincy** **Air **Light/Colour *Naturebringer*** **Earth **Nature *Fullbringer **Fire **Void **Air **Lightning Non-spiritually aware *Human **Nature/Fire/Earth/Water ''*Hell(being) and Bount can be seen as subcategories of Shinigami. For more, see: Hell (being) and Bount **While originally living, they may become a spirit and regain a sense of themselves. For more, see: Quincy ***Naturebringers are naturally aligned to nature, a hybrid of Air and Earth, however the element nature is diverse in the sense that it can begin to take on traits of any other secondary or tertiary element, depending on its user. Base/Primary Elements Properties of Elements Due to the properties of each element being different, the fighting styles of each vary, as well as the possible bonder's required properties. The following data is an overview of the elements' styles. Air *Category: Physical *Movement Type: Flowing *Complexity: Simple *Difficulty: Moderate *Fighting Style(s): Evasion *Favoured Attribute(s): Avoids major bodily harm *Shortcoming(s): Lacks finishing strikes, relies heavily on a person's physical agility, requires a sense for flow Water *Category: Physical *Movement Type: Flowing *Complexity: Diverse *Difficulty: Hard *Fighting Style(s): Turning the opponent's force against them, constant flowing force *Favoured Attribute(s): Versatile, adaptable *Shortcoming(s): Usage relies on opponent, relies heavily on a person's reiatsu manipulation Earth *Category: Physical *Movement Type: Stationary *Complexity: Diverse *Difficulty: Moderate *Fighting Style(s): Striking when the moment is right *Favoured Attribute(s): Physically strong, strong offence and defence *Shortcoming(s): Lacks flow or rhythm, usage relies on opponent, requires patience, acute senses and dramatic influxes of power Fire *Category: Spiritual *Movement Type: Flowing *Complexity: Simple *Difficulty: Moderate *Fighting Style(s): Aggressive attack *Favoured Attribute(s): Power drawn from this source grows stronger with its user *Shortcoming(s): Relies heavily on a person's reiryoku Void *Category: Spiritual *Movement Type: Flowing *Complexity: Diverse *Difficulty: Hard *Fighting Style(s): Isolating the opponent and creating in the void where all has been destroyed *Favoured Attribute(s): Is fueled by imagination and desires, does not require physical combat *Shortcoming(s): Requires a calm and focused mind, user is often more affected by physical pain, requires great stamina Properties of Bonders *Great knowledge **Air **Water **Void *Great Will **Water **Earth **Fire **Void *Great Emotion **Fire **Earth Hybrid Elements Secondary Elements 'Properties of Elements' Dark/Shadow (occasionally referred to as Darkness) *Category: Spiritual *Movement Type: Flowing *Complexity: Diverse *Difficulty: Hard *Fighting Style(s): Temptation, disguise and hidden attack *Favoured Attribute(s): Few physical demands, reveals little about the user's combat style *Shortcoming(s): Requires a calm and focused mind, user is often more affected by physical pain, requires great stamina Tertiary Elements Write the second section of your page here. Element Combination weaknesses Transcendence all elements, all core races 'Difference Between Hybrid Beings and Transcendents' 'Requirements' Power 'Mastery''' Write the first section of your page here.